Surfing USA
by Till I Colapse
Summary: Two-Shoot. Annabeth y sus amigas deciden ir a la playa para relajarse, ya que son vacaciones. Cuando llegan ahí unos chicos las están mirando, pero Annabeth deja a sus amigas con ellos y buscando una excusa decide irse a surfear, es entonces cuando se encuentra con quien le va a enseñar; Percy Jackson, un popular surfista entre los chicos de Malibú, del cual ella no tenía ni idea
1. Chapter 1

Iba paseando por la playa con mis amigas Clarisse, Piper, Hazel y Calypso. Era un caluroso dia en Malibú. No había nada que hacer, era verano, sin deberes ni responsabilidades, así que simplemente bajamos a la playa a relajarnos las cinco juntas.

Eramos un grupo muy variopinto. Clarisse era la mas robusta de todas, ella iba con su camiseta de deporte y sus pantalones cortos, con el pelo pelirrojo recogido con una pañoleta. Hazel era una chica morena de piel y bajita, con el pelo rizado y ojos de color dorado. Ella iba con una blusa y un bañador de cuerpo entero estaban Piper y Calypso, ellas eran las que mas se parecían. Piper era una chica de estatura mediana, tirando a baja con pelo moreno lleno de trenzas y plumas y con ojos sin un color definido, tan pronto eran azules como verdes como marrones. Calypso tambien era baja como Piper, con el pelo mas claro y los ojos claros. Ambas llevaban el bikini sin nada encima, para broncearse cuanto antes, según ellas.

Eran todas preciosas, cada una a su manera

Yo me llamo Annabeth y soy bastante alta, con el pelo rubio y ojos grises. Llevaba la parte de arriba del bikini y unos pantalones sumergibles. No me sentía especialmente cómoda cuando iba semidesnuda por ahi, no era ni por asomo la mas bonita de todas.

Cuando llegamos a la playa extendimos las toallas en el sol, en un lugar de playa cerca de los acantilados, el cual muy poca gente conocía, pero era realmente genial. Estabas rodeado de pequeños negocios. Un puesto de helados y bebidas por ahi, otro de alquilar hamacas por alla y una escuela de surf al otro lado. Era un lugar muy bonito en el cual siempre había olas, aqui es a donde venían todos los surfistas de por aqui.

Unas a otras nos ayudamos a hecharnos crema por la espalda y en los lugares a los que no llegabamos. Luego nos pusimos todas tumbadas en corro, con las cabezas juntas y charlamos entretenidamente.

-¿Sabeís que chicas?- Nos dijo Piper – He vuelto a recibir otra carta de el misterioso J.

Piper llevaba dias recibiendo cartas de un supuesto admirador que tenía en algun lugar de Malibu. El le escribia poemas y le contaba que era lo que le pasaba en su dia. Era como si se desahogara con ella, y aunque Piper fingiera que no le importaba demasiado, yo sabía que ella guardaba en una caja con llave todas las cartas.

-¿Enserio? - Dijo Calypso - ¿Y tienes alguna idea de quién podria ser?

-La verdad no, solo conozco a un chico que tenga un nombre que empiece por J, y John es mi primo, asi que no. - Ella siempre hacía la misma broma de su primo, para quitarle hierro al asunto – Pero bueno, hablemos de otra cosa. ¿Que tal con tu madre, Hazel?

-La verdad, mal. Ya sabeís como es ella, está empeñada en que ya debería tener novio, es decir, tengo 17, pero no se me va a pasar el tiempo. Ella esta demasiada apegada a las antiguas costumbres. Ayer salí corriendo de casa, llamandole bruja hipocrita chapada ala antigua con transtornos por necesidad de usar personas como objetos materiales.

-Vaya, - ironizó Clarisse, - Creo que has creado un nuevo insulto para el diccionario.

-No la he vuelto a ver desde entonces. Me fui a casa de Annabeth a dormir. Su padre es tan comprensivo que no tiene problemas con que duerma alli siempre que quiera. Hata tengo un par de conjuntos mios en el armario de Annabeth.

-Querida,- le dije suavemente,- todas teneís algún conjunto vuestro en mi armario.

-Muy cierto – dijo Piper -, ¿Y que nos cuentas tu Calypso?

-Pues verás, mi madre sigue acogiendo a niños extraños en su casa. Ellos siempre vienen como una semana o dos pero siempre acaban yendose en unas semanas. No se por que se empeña en coger a chicos que tengan algun tipo de extraño transtorno. El último que ha venido se llama Leo y es el mas normal y amable de todos. Por ahora no tiene ninguna aficcion rara. Simplemente construye cosas cuando esta nervioso. Tiene demasiasda energia.

- Uyy – Dijo Hazel -, ¿no será que por fin encontraron a uno que se queda?

- No estaría tan mal, tiene nuestra edad, por lo que nos llevamos bien.

-Asi que tue edad, eh – Dijo Piper-, y os llevais bien... Veo amor aqui.

Nadie quería decirlo, pero cuando Piper veia amor, solía haber amor. Todas recordamos como acertó en la relacción de Silena y Charles, o en la de Travis y Kate, o en la de Nico yThalia...

-Dejate de tonterias, Piper. Mejor cambiempos el tema y que nos cuente Clarisse que tal le va.

-Mi madre sigue empeñada en que adelgaze un poco. A mi sinceramente me da igual como estoy. Siempre le digo "mama, soy de compexión grande, como papa, no estoy tan mal" – Todas asentimos, de acuerdo con ella – El problema es que ella siempre llora cuando le menciono a papa. Estoy pensando en adelgazar solo para que deje de llorar. Llevamos así desde que yo tenía doce. Han pasado cinco años, se supone que ya debía haberlo superado, pero en realidad creo que eso nunca va a pasa.

Esta vez, yo asentí en entendimiento.

- A mi padre siempre le pasa. Hay veces que se me queda mirando fijamente, como analizándome y de repente se le escapa una lágrima. Se la intenta limpiar disimuladamente para que yo no la note. Siempre hago como que no ha pasado nada. Pero cada vez vuelve peor de las sesiones grupales.

Todas asintieron, comprendiendo.

Nosotras eramos amigas gracias a nuestros padres. Verás, nuestros padres eran todos viudos, podríamos decir. Y un dia decidieron acudir a una sesión grupal, cada uno por separado, pero encontrandose en el camino. Se hicieron muy amigos entre ellos y así fue como surgio nuestra amistad.

El padre de Pipes, por ejemplo, había perdido a su mujer cuando esta le abandono, hace unos ocho años. Ella le dijo que quería seguir experimentando el amor en todas sus facetas. El pobre Tristán no entendio muy bien eso. La madre de Clarisse, había perdido a su marido cuando este se fue a la guerra hace cuatro años y falleció. Clarisse era demasiado parecida a su padre como para que la madre de esta pudiera mirarla con normalidad. La madre de Hazel había perdido a su marido en uno de los atentados de la anterior guerra. Dejandola a ella y a su hija considerablemente pobres. La madre de Claypso se quedó sola cuando su padre la abandono. Ahora ella tenía una obsesión por encontrar a un supuesto hijo perdido suyo, el cual no existía.

Mi madre nos abandonó a mi padre y a mi cuando yo tenía siete. Ella quería ver mundo y aprender todas sus culturas, según ella, mi padre la tenía demasiado atada.

Asi que asi éramos todas nosotras, las cinco amigas con padres metidos en dolorosas relaciones amorosas. Algunas personas se burlaban de nosotros llamandonos las cinco mojigatas, las cinco monjas o miles de otros apodos poco originales.

A mis amigas les gustaba pensar en nosotras mas como el club e los cinco, o las cinco fantásticas.

Secretamente yo pensaba en nosotras como en los cinco sentidos. Nos necesitábamos las unas a las otras para estar bien. Me encantaba nuestra amistad por esa razón.

-Bueno, - Dije, intentando aligerar el ambiente-, cambiando de tema a cosas mas alegres, esos chicos de allí os están mirando continuamente. Mirarlos con disimulo ¿si?

Esa parte no funcionó del todo bien.

Piper se giró y fingio que buscaba algo en su bolso mientras los miraba. Debió prestar mas atención ya que acabó hechandose el espray _after sun _por el pelo. Hazel se sonrojo y se levanto apresuradamente, intentando envolverse con la toalla sobre la que estaba tumbada, el cuerpo. Se hizo un lio con las manos y pies y acabó tumbada boca abajo en la arena envuelta en la toalla como un rollito de primavera. Juro que pude ver al chico grande asiático reirse disimulladamente de mi amiga. No puedo culparlo, yo tambien estaría riendome de no ser porque estaba ocupada estudiando las reaciones de mis demas amigas.

Clarisse había girado la cabeza 180º rapidamente, era parecida a la niña del exorcista cuando hacia eso con su cuello. Claypso que estaba al lado mio no tuvo que girarse para verlos pero abrió mucho los ojos y un hilo de baba le corrio por la comisura de los labios. Lo cual era absolutamente normal cuando tienes a cuatro chicos jugando a voleybol con solo su bañador y sus muy bien formados abdomenes al aire.

- Eh, chicas, eh – Di unas cuantas palmadas delante de sus caras. Intentando llamar su atencion. - Bien, por favor Calypso limpiate la boca, Piper y Clarisse, ayudad a Hazel ha salir de dentro de su toalla.

Cuando lo hubieron hecho mire a los chicos que seguian concentrados en el juego. La verdad es que ninguno era de mi tipo. Y había cuatro, nosotros éramos cinco. Me sacrificaría por el equipo. La verdad me daba igual.

- Chicas, - Dijo Calypso, - El latino pequeño de pelo moreno revuelto es Leo.

- No me extraña que te guste - dijo Piper. Todas pudimos ver omo Calypso se sonrojaba pero no decía nada.

-Bien chicas, para no pelear, a la de tres, decis cual es el que os gusta. Una. Dos. Tres.

-Rubio. - Dijo Piper.

-Asiatico – Asintó Hazel

-Leo – Gritó Calypso.

-Moreno – Dijo Clarisse.

-Muy bien chicas, eso nos asegura que ninguna queréis al mismo. De todas formas, estamos hablando de ellos como objetos. No me gusta esa idea.

-Ahi, Annie, - Dijo Piper, - No tienes que mirarlo asi, tienes que mirarlo como que acabamos de ver a nuestros posibles futuros maridos.

-Eso, Annabeth, demuestra mi teoria de que te vas a quedar sola, con un puñado de gatos.

-Eres tan graciosa Clarisse, en serio, me gustaria ser tan graciosa como tu.

-Bueno – Dijo Hazel poniendo paz, - ¿Que tal si nos acercamos?

-Claro, ir vosotras, yo me quedare aqui leyendo.

-Oh, no,Annabeth -Djo Piper, - Tu vienes con nosotras, o nosotras no vamos.

-Eso es injusto.

-Annabeth, querida – dijo Hazel- ¿Nos privarias del honor de conocer a nuestros posibles futuros maridos?

-No, pero, esto no tiene nada que ver conmigo.

-Claro que si – señalo Clarisse – Somos un equipo, ¿recuerdas? Las cinco fantásticas, si una salta, todas saltamos.

Verdaderamente esa parte me ablando. Es genial saber que cuennto con unas amigas tan geniales y unidas como ellas. La cinco fantásticas, era simplemente genial. Por extraño que pareciera, Clarisse fue la que acabó convenviendome.

-Bueno chicas, en ese caso, ¿a que esperamos?

Todas nos levantamos a la vez de la arena y nos dirijimos hacia la pista improvisada de voley. Mi idea principal erea dejarlas hablar a elllas e irme yo cuando no estuvieran atentas, pero con forme nos acercábamos, pude ver como mis amigas se quedaban sin palabras. Asi que cuando llegamos allí decidí ser la primera en intervenir.

- Hola chicos, verán a mis amigas les encantaría jugar contra vosotros, si no es mucha molestia, claro. Somos Piper, Hazel, Clarisse, Clypso y yo. Osea, Annabeth.

-Claro que no es molestia – Dijo el rubio-, Soy Jason, y estos son Leo, - Dijo señalando a un chico latino un poco mas bajito y nervioso que los demás-, Frank – Dijo señalando al chico asiatico -, y Chris – ahora señalaba al chico que le había gustado a Clarisse. - Hemos venido con otro chico, pero él se ha ido a surfear y la verdad es que no se cuando saldrá del agua. A veces me recuerda a un pez, en su otra vida debía haberlo sido.

- Yo creo que mas bien debería haber sido un tiburón. - Dijo Frank.

- Saben, - Dijo Leo – Yo siempre lo he visto mas como un delfí.

-¿Un delfín?¿Estas de coña?- Discutió Chris – Estoy con Jasón. El mas bién es un pez, o mitad pez al menos.

- ¿Estás insinuando que tenemos un amigo sireno?

- ¡Eso sería absolutamente genial! - Gritó apasionado Leo, - ¿Os lo imaginais? "El sirenito" Bien, visto que nuestro amigo es un pez, tenemos que pensar que puodemos ser los demás. Yo creo que Jason debería ser un aguila.

- Un águila, me gusta, y... Frank, Frank debería ser un dragón.

-¿Un dragón?¿Porqué un dragón?

-Tio, - dio Leo- Los dragones molan, no te quejes. Chris... Chris debería ser un gran oso. Pero no malo, sino bueno.

- ¿Como un oso de peluche?¿Me estais llamando un oso de peluche? ¿Y tu Leo, que serias?

-Pues... No se... Bueno, si Frank puede ser un animal místico, yo también. Asi que yo voy a ser un ave Fénix. Resurgiendo de las llamas y de las cenizas.

- Bien, - Dijo Jason - , Tenemos un pez, un águila, un dragón, un oso y un ave fénix.

-Chicas, - Dijo Piper, que veía a Jason embobada-, ¿Por que nunca nos hemos planteado eso?

-Si... es tan exraño que no nos hallamos planteado que animal somos...

- El caso, - Dijie yo -, es que os decía que si podiamos jugar con vosotos.

-Claro, hagamos equipos -Dijo Leo -, aunque uno tendrá que tener cinco personas y otro cuatro.

Leo me había presentasdo la oportunidad perfecta para marcharme, empezaba a caerme bien este chico. No iba a desaprovechar la excusa tan buena que me estaba dando.

- En realidad, yo no me voy a quedar mucho tiempo, tenía pensado... -Mire frenéticamente a mi al rededor buscando una excusa creible. Un puesto de helados, unas tumbonas... ¡La escuela de surf! - Tenía pensado ir a ver si podía apuntarme a clases de surf.

- ¿Annabeth Chase haciendo un deporte? - Dijo Piper incrédula – Eso si que no me lo creo. No puedes darle ni a un balón con la mano. No vas a poder hacer surf.

-No mientas, claro que puedo darle al balón.

-Vale, te apuesto algo, si les das a el balón de voley cuando lo lance, podrás ir ha hacer surf. Si no, te quedarás aquí durante media hora.

-Trato hecho.

Piper lanzó el balón hacia mi, y me lanzé para cogerlo, o intentar darle. No llegué a rozarlo con los dedos. Me caí al suelo y el balón me rebotó en la cadera.

-Bueno chicos, - Dije cuando me levanté del suelo, con toda la dignidad posible – Creo que me voy. Que os valla bien el partido.

-Eh, ¿Adonde te crees que vas?- Piper se veia realmente enfadada. Estaba haciendo esa mierda con su pie que me ponía nerviosa y tenía las manos en sus caderas- Yo he ganado la apuesta.

-Perdona Piper, pero que yo recuerde dijiste "si le das al balón". No dijistes como. Técnicamente yo le he dado al balón. Con la cadera pero le he dado. Asi que eso cuenta perféctamente. Y no intentes negarlo porque sabes que tengo razón. Asi que mejor me iré a hacer surf.

-Te vas ha ahogar Annabeth

Me encogí de hombros y me di la vuelta. Antes eso del surf lo había usado como una simple tapadera pero ahora lo iba a intentar de verdad. Yo no era genial en los deportes pero no por eso iba a rendirme.

Cuando entré a la escuela de surf lo primero que pense fue que había entrado en una cueva submarina. Las paredes eran azules y en ellas estaban pegadas conchas sacadas del mar, anzuelos, cañas, y nudos marineros. En un lateral había una especie de expositor donde había decenas de tablas de surf apiladas. Otras colgaban del techo. El suelo estaba lleno de arena de playa. Habia un dedo de profundidad y parecía que lo habían llenado a proposito. Había seis pupitres puestos en la mitad de la clase y en la parte delantera una especie de pizarra un improvisado escritorio del profesor mezclado con una especie de caja registradora improvisada. El lugar en conjunto resltaba extrañamente acojedor.

Sentado en la caja-escritorio estaba un señor de ya avanzada edad. Tenía una barba y pelo negro poblado pero se notaban muchas canas en ellos. El señor tenía los ojos verdes con arrugas a los laterales. Eran arrugas bonitas, de las que les salian a los ancianos que habían snreido lo suficiente.

-Hola bonita ¿Que te trae por aqui?

El señor tenía una voz profunda y suave, que extrañamente me pareció que iba a corde con la tienda en si.

-Pues... Me gustaria aprender a surfear, pero nunca lo he hecho antes.

-La verdad es que es muy sencillo, te voy a dar unas hojas para que las hojees mientras llamo a Percy, el es el mejor surfista de por aquí

-¿Percy?

-Si, el esta por ahi en el mar. Voy a llamarle para que te acompañe en tu primera clase.

-Eh... Claro, p-pero... ¿Cuanto dinero... eh, cuesta todo esto? La verdad es... que solo tengo diez euros... y ... si no podria ve-venir otro dia ya que igual...

-Tonterias chica, las tres primeras clases son gratis

-¿que?

-Si, es la bienvenida que nos da el mar.

-Eh... Claro. Gracias señor...

-Soy el tio P. Todos me llaman asi. Ahora quedate aqui mientras llamo a Percy. Ahora vuelvo. Mira las hojas que te he dado¿si?

Asentí con la cabeza, ya concentrada en las palabras y explicaciones que daban las hojas. Había de todo. Desde las partes de la tabla, la posición correcta encima de ella, tipoos de olas, de técnicas para conseguir montar la ola... No me di cuenta de cuanto tiempo pasó hasta que el tio P volió a entrar por la puerta lamandome.

-Eh linda, vamos a buscarte una tabla para que uses.

Me iba pasando talas mientras murmuraba "muy grande""muy pequeña"muy ancha"demasiado estrecha" Hasta que encontró una que aparentemente le convenció. Era una tabla casi tan alta como yo, con un diseño de rallas azules y blacas con flores rojas encima.

-Muy bien, para llegar donde Percy tienes que pasar las olas hasta que llegues a la altura de los acantilados, Percy te espera en una cueva que hay en medio. Ha dicho que si no llegabas ahi el no iba a ayudarte. Consideralo una prueba para ver de que estás hecha.

-Mmm, claro... ahora mismo voy

Me gire y salí por la puerta. Justo cuando esta se cerraba creí ooir un "buena suerte Annabeth". Pero eso era imposible, yo no le había dicho en ningún momento mi nombre.

Cuando llegué a la orilla del mar pude ver a lo lejos a mis amigas jugar al voley con aquellos chicos. Di un suspiro y me agarre bien a la tabla. Luego me metí al mar.

Lo primero que pensé fue que el agua estaba fria, luego, cuando ya estaba en un lugar donde me cubria casi hasta la cabeza, me monte en la tabla y empezé a nadar, entonces pensé que no lo iba a conseguir. Mis pies se movian en el agua rápidamente e iba dando grandes brazadas. Aun asi todo el cuerpo me quemaba y el agua se me metía en los ojos cuando una ola rompía contra mi. Dolia como la mierda. Aun asi no desistí y poco a poco comenzé a avanzar.

Cuando iba por la mitad del camino pude divisar una cueva en la parte baja de los acantilados, pero yo no podía mas, iba a desmayarme. Hoy no había desayunado nada y el sol me pegaba con fuerza en la cabeza. A demas podia apostar a que ya era hora de comer, o al menos no faltaria mucho, yyo no tenía nada para comer, y no volvería a la playa a tiempo. Mis amigas con lo distraidas que estaba segura de que se irian a comeer sin darse cuenta de que yo no estaba, aunque era mi culpa ya que yo solía desaparecer muchas veces y no volvía hasta dentro de un buen rato.

Realmente estaba cansada, pero la cueva se encontraba a unos escasos cincuenta metros y yo no quería desmayarme en medio del agua, donde nadie me encontraría. Con un último esfuerzo logré llegar hasta el principio de la cueva, toda una hazaña.

A duras penas solte mi tabla y la subí al borde mientras intentaba mantenerme a flote y encontrar un punto donde poder coger impulso. Mi desesperación por no ser arrastrada por las olas se convirtió en alivio cuando una mano aparecio delante mio. Me agarre rápidamente a ella y el dueño de esa mano me subió el solo, como si no pesara nada. En cuanto pisé tierra firme me desplomé de culos y me quedé sentada sobre la tabla. Giré hacia un lado para ver quien era la persona que me habíaayudado a levantarme. Prometo que si nollego a estar sentada, me hubiera vuelto a caer.

Ese chico era verdaderamente guapo. Tenñia el pelo negro revuelto por la brisa marina y una cara muy bien proporcionada, con unos ojos verdes tan profundos y bellos como el mar por el que acababa de nadar. Iba solo con un bañador y su abdomen al descubierto, marcanddo sus muy trabajados músculos.

-Hola, - Dijo con una voz suave, tranquilizadora y profunda – Soy Percy. ¿Sabes? No pensé que realmente lo consiguieras. A mi me costó varios intentos llegar hasta aqui.

-Creo... - Estaba cansada solo por hablar, mi vista estaba poniendose borrosa y tenia unos puntos negros – Creo que me voy a des...

Mi vista se puso totalmente en negro y caí hacia atras, dándome un golpe con la tabla en la cabeza.


	2. Chapter 2

Noto una ligera presión por mi mejilla, lo cual supongo que es un signo de que estoy volviendo a la realidad, algo bueno. Noto tambien una caricia por mi pelo así que decido abrir los ojos. Cuando lo hago unico que logro ver es verde y eso me asusta. Todavia desorientada, levanto la cabeza rápidamente solo para chocarme fuertemente contra algo. Cuando mi vista se aclara puedo ver a un chico sobandose la frente con el ceño fruncido. Yo tampoco estoy mucho mejor, pero no digo nada, estoy esperando a que el hable. Mientras el no dice nada y se pone a rebuscar algo en una mochila, yo lo miro detenidamente. Es alto y fuerte, puedo ver eso, y tiene unos ojos realmente bonitos, pero el golpe debe de haberme afectado pero no se si el se ha presentado o no, recuerdo estar nadando pero nada mas.

El chico se gira a mirarme, con algo que parecen vendas en las manos.

- Te has dado un buen golpe, voy a mirarte bien la cabeza porqque hasta hace un rato estabas sangrando. Voy a hecharte agua oxigenada y a vendártela.

Yo solo asiento.

El se acerca, destapando el bote y agachandose a mi altura. De repente me pongo muy nerviosa, porque no me gusta que la gente me toque ni que se acerque demasiado cuando no la conozco y el está a apenas unos centimetros. No me doy cuenta cuando me hecha el agua oxigenada y me venda la cabeza, no entera, pero como si llevara una cinta en la frente. Su olor me ha dejado anonada. Él huele a mar, aunque supongo que es lo normal cuando se es un surfista.

- Muchas gracias... eh...

-Percy.

-Si, eso.

- ¿Has comido algo hace poco?

-Eh... la última vez que tome algo fue ayer por la noche... creo

-Por favor come esto – Dijo mientras me pasaba unas galletas y un térmo que por lo que me pareció, era leche. - Si luego vamos a meternos en el mar necesitarás fuerzas.

No le presté mucha atención, estaba mas ocupada examinando las galletas azules que me había dado. Parecían muy artificiales de ese color tan brillante, pero cuando mordisque un trozo no pude dudar de que eran totalmente caseras, tenían ese sabor dulce y eran esponjosas, con chocolate por dentro. Eran riquísimas. Había seis, le ofrecí tres, ya que eran sus galletas, aunque no hubiera dudado en comermelas todas. El movió negativamente su cabeza y cogió solo una. Cuando se la aacabó fue ha beber un poco de la cantimplora, preguntandome antes si me importaba. Obviamente no lo hacía, es decir, era su comida.

-Valla, tenías hambre eh.

-He llegado hasta aqui desde la playa nadando, claro que tenía hambre.

-Cierto, no hubiera apostado que lo consiguieras, ni siquiera estaba atento a si llegabas

-¿Me has hecho venir hasta aqui sin saber si lo conseguiría?¿Que si me hubiera ahogado?¿O estrellado con las rocas?¿O se me hubiera llevado la corriente?¿O me hubiera comido un tiburón?¿O me hubiera desmayado? - Era indignante encontrarte con gente tan poco responsable.

-No se, supongo que alguna lancha por ahi te hubiera recogido en algún momento. - Oh, bien, ahora el se está haciendo el gracioso. Pues que explicara donde estaba la gracia, porque yo no la veia- o quizas no, quien sabe.

-Valla, ¿siempre eres asi de amable con todos? ¿O es solo con migo?

-Es un sentimiento general, no te lo tomes personalmente.

Oh, asi que el chico era así con todos. La verdad, eso no me consolaba para nada, estaba empezando a desconfiar de él, desde luego, yo no me iba a meter al mar con un extraño del cual no sabía sus intenciones, eso tenganlo por seguro.

-Ya no se si quiero ir al mar contigo, es decir, no voy a ir con alguien que posíblemente me deje ahogarme en el mar.

-Por favor, yo no dejaría que nadie se ahogara en el mar.

Oh, bien, ahora el estaba cambiando de opinión. Odiaba cuando la gente hacia eso, era tan bipolar, pero sentía que podíamos llegar a alguna parte con esto, así que seguí preguntando.

-Vaya, ¿te han dicho alguna vez que tienes ideas demasiado contradictorias?

-La verdad si, pero ten por seguro que no voy a dejar que nadie se ahogue.

-Pues no lo estas haciendo muy bien, para que lo sepas. Ni siquiera estabas atento a cuando vine.

-Sabía que lo harías.

-Acabas de decir que no lo sabías, y de todas formas, no me conoces, ¿Cómo ibas a saberlo?

-Tenía un presentimiento. - Que se creía ahora, ¿vidente?

-Oh, valla, me has dejado a mi suerte porque tenias un "presentimiento" ¿Que si ese presentimiento falla y yo me ahogo? ¿Que tal si tu cerebro esta atrofiado, por algas y funciona mal, eh? Seguro que de tanto mar alguna se te ha quedado pegada y tienes los sesos llenos de algas.

-Te hubiera sacado de ahi, estaba vigilando que llegaras desde que saliste de la arena. Y no tengo sesos de algas.

-Asi que en realidad si me vigilabas... ¿Te has dado cuenta de que te has delatado a ti mismo, verdad? Ten por seguro que las algas esas te afectan, en serio.

-Chica lista, - farfullo por lo bajo.

-Gracias, ahora, vallamos al mar.

Antes de entrar al agua, Percy me dio algunas instrucciones para avanzar mas fácilmente. El truco era pasar por debajo de las olas para que no rompieran de frente con mi tabla. Como estabilizarme con la tabla y muchas otras cosas que yo a había leido en el libro que el Tio P me dejo. Aun así no le interrumpi. Sabía que era que te interrumpieran cuando estás hablando de algo que te gusta, y a Percy claramente le gustaba el surf, asi que deje que me repitiera algo que ya sabía.

Poco a poco nos metimos al agua, montando en las tablas tumbados, nadamos hasta un lugar mas o menos tranquilo. Cuando llegamos ahi me dijo que empezaríamos por que me sentara en la tabla y me pusiera de rodillas. Percy iba a estar al lado todo el rato por si me caia, cosa que al principio considere innecesaria.

Poco a poco me fui levantando de mi posición tumbada hasta estar sentada. La tabla casi vuelca un par de veces pero lo conseguí sin mayor problema. La parte difícil vino cuando me intenté poner de rodillas. Estaba a punto de conseguirlo cuando al apoyar mal la segunda rodilla la tabla se derrumbo hacia la derecha y yo caí al agua.

Cuando salí a la superficie, la tabla no estaba muy lejos, ya que la llevaba enganchada con una cuerda al tobillo. Fue mas difícil subirme esta vez considerando que estaba prácticamente desde el agua y que rechace la mano de Percy.

Cuando volví a intentarlo las cosas tampoco salieron muy bien, aguanté mas tiempo, eso si, pero caí hacia la izquierda esta vez. Cuando salí a la superficie estaba mas cansada que la anterior vez, pero no excesivamente, así que rechazando, otra vez la mano de Percy, con lo cual crei me gane un "cabezota" de su parte, volví a subir a la tabla, solo para volverme a caer.

A la cuarta vez Pecy habló:

-Así no vas a conseguir nada, tienes que lograr estabilizar tu cuerpo, y sentir cuando el mar se mueve, para moverte tu con el. Cuando vallas a subir la rodilla izquierda, hecha tu peso hacia ese lado para compensar la pierna y apoya tus manos en la tabla.

Seguí sus indicaciones como el dijo e, increíblemente, lo conseguí. Una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción se asomó en mi cara.

-Vale, - dijo él-, ahora poco a poco te vas a ir poniendo de pie, para que te acostumbres al movimiento de las olas. Pon tu pie derecho en la tabla y agárrate con las manos a la tabla – Yo iba siguiendo sus indicaciones- Muy bien, ahora suelta poco a poco tu mano y apoya el otro pie.- Ahora estaba en una extraña posición bastante incómoda, la verdad. - Y ya solo queda incorporarte hacia arriba. Muy bien, lo tienes.

Sonreí, satisfecha con migo misma y cerré los ojos, para poder sentir la brisa marina en mi cara y el suave balanceo de las olas. Poco a poco separe los brazos de mi cuerpo y los extendí a ambos lados. Me sentía libre, como un pájaro. Inmediatamente me sentí mejor y empeze a disfrutar de verdad de estar en el mar.

De repente estallé en carcajadas. No podía evitarlo, me sentía feliz. Esto era maravilloso, no podía parar de reir. Me senté en la tabla antes de que me cayera al mar y me seguí riendo. Estaba casi llorando de la risa, no podía recordar la última vez que me pasó esto. Era una sensación tan agradable.

Cuando pude tranquilizarme di un suspiro y me tumbé hacia atras en la tabla, mirando al cielo y sintiendo el agua en las puntas de los dedos de mis pies. Se estaba tan bien.

Me di cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer. Me había estado riendo sin motivo durante un buen rato. _Debía parecer una loca._

_-_No lo parecías – Me sobresalté al oir esa voz. Casi me había olvidado de donde estaba – Parecías feliz, estabas hermosa.

No supe si mi mente se hubo inventado esa parte o si era real. Lo había dicho tan en bajito, que podría perfectamente habérmelo imaginado. Pero cuando me giré, el me estaba mirando tan fija e intensamente, que no pude dudar de que no lo hubiera dicho en serio.

-Vamos un poco mas adelante, te voy a enseñar como se hace.

Cuando llegamos a donde el decía, estábamos en mitad del océano. Solo se veía ese azul verdoso por todas partes. La playa había desaparecido, al igual que los acantilados. Hubiera dicho que estábamos perdidos, de no ser porque esperaba que Percy supiera donde estábamos. Aun así era precioso. Había olas mas altas, eso si, y costaba mas mantenerse a flote, pero nada alarmante.

-Voy a ir un poco mas al fondo, alla donde las olas son mas grandes, quiero que me mires desde aquí y veas todo lo que hago, cuando llegue aquí, practicaremos la postura correcta, y si veo que puedes, te dejare intentarlo una vez.

Asentí conforme, eso era mas de lo que podía esperar. Lo vi marcharse nadando y llegar hasata un punto donde yo no lo podía ver.0Pasaron varios segundos en los que no note nada. Entonces sentí la vibración del agua y supe que la ola estaba por llegar, y sabía que Percy estaría encima, cabalgándola, no podía esperar a que llegara.

Un rato después la vibración se sentía mas fuerte. Cuando levanté la mirada lo vi, iba justo en la cresta de la ola, luego bajó haciendo "eses" en el centro. Estuvo asi unos segundos, pero luego dejé de verlo, el se había metido muy atrás y era como si la ola se lo hubiese tragado. Me preocupé, pero me di cuenta de que el debía saber lo que hacía. Aun así no deje de aliviarme cuando el salió de la ola y acabó llegando hasta donde yo estaba.

Tenía una sonrisa de satisfacción en la cara, y yo le sonreí de vuelta. Me había encantado su pequeña actuación. Estuve tentada a aplaudirle, pero me di cuenta de que el no necesitaba que le aumentaran mas el ego, así que me quedé quieta. Cuando el llegó hizo una pequeña reverencia, y se sentó en la tabla.

-Ahora vas a ponerte de pie, y voy a enseñarte como posicionarte en la ola.

Estuvimos un rato perfeccionando es postura hasta que el dijo que podía intentarlo, pero que él iria detrás. No entendí muy bien lo que eso significaba, hasta que lo vi subirse a mi tabla, dejando la suya en medio del océano.

- ¿No se perderá?

-No que va, la he dejado atada.

No le encontré el sentido, pero cuando nos alejamos me di cuenta de que efectivamente, la tabla no se movia. Me encogí de hombros y empezé a remar con las manos, cosa incómoda cuando llevas a alguien detrás, pero no imposible. Cuando llegamos, Percy puso su mano en el agua, y nos obligó a dejar pasar varias olas considerablemente grandes. Según el, estaba sintiendo el mar. Extrañamente, le creí.

Cuando llegó la ola que según él, era la indicada, nos pusimos a remar, llegando al inicio de la ola. Levantarse fue lo mas dificil, y no lo admitiré, pero si Percy no me hubiese agarrado de la cintura, no lo hubiera conseuido.

Mi cuerpo estaba rígido y asustado, y automáticamente mis ojos cerrados, pensando que no quería ver el choque que me iba a dar con la ola. Fue cuando Percy me empezó ha hablar al oído, mandándome escalofríos por todo el cuerpo.

-Tranquila, no nos vamos a chocar. Tienes que flexionar tus rodillas – Dijo mientras con su rodilla empujaba por detrás una de las mias. - Bien, ahora tienes que relajar la espalda, - Dijo mientras trazaba círculos en mi espalda – ¿Ves que no es tan malo? Tienes que sentir la ola, chica lista ¿Sientes la ola?

-No me llamo chica lista, me llamo Annabeth.

-Annabeth, bonito nombre, pero habías olvidado mencionármelo. Muy bien chica lista ¿Sientes la ola?

-Si, la siento – Y era verdad, con mis ojos cerrados, mis sentidos se habían agudizado mucho mas, podía sentir la vibración del mar, como pequeñas gotitas de agua me daban en la cara y me resbalaban por el cuello. También podía sentir el cuerpo de Percy aprisionando el mio, con sus manos en mi cintura y su respiración pesada en la cima de mi cabeza.- ¿Puedo abrir los ojos ya?¿No nos vamos a chocar?

Sentí sus manos apretándose mas contra mi cintura.

-No voy a permitir que nos choquemos.

Cuando abrí los ojos tenía la vista mas hermosa de todas. El agua estaba rodeándome, formando un tubo a mi al rededor y al final del tubo, una luz iluminabala salida. Pequeñas gotas de agua salían de la ola y en contacto con el sol formaban un arcoiris a nuestra derecha, a nuestra izquierda la ola formaba una pared de agua que parecía casi sólida, y bajo la tabla, el agua se dividía en dos, dando la sensación de que ibas a caer al fondo del mar.

-Valla, es precioso.

-Si, - murmuró por lo bajo – Preciosa.

Cuando salimos de la ola, decidí que ya era momento de volver a la playa, el sol estaba empezando a ponerse, y yo no entendía como llevaba casi un dia entero en el agua sin casi darme cuenta.

Estábamos casi a mista de camino a la playa, cuando el mar empezó a tirar violentamente de mi hacia atras. Percy iba bastante mas adelante, pero yo sabía que el también lo había sentido. Miré hacia atrás y lo que ví me dejó paralizada. Una enorme ola, y cuando digo enorme me refiero a enorme, estaba tras de mi, a unos escasos veinte metros, mirándome amenazadora y viéndose como una enorme boca que me iba a comer. Era espeluznante. Nunca le había temido al mar ni a sus criaturas, pero esta ola me asustó de verdad.

-¡Annabeth!

Empezó a nadar hacia mi, pero yo sabía que no iba a llegar a tiempo para ayudarme a salir de aqui, y la única solución que tenía ahora mismo era montar esa ola. Solo esperaba que Percy fuera un buen profesor. Respirando hondo, me lencé hacia la ola.

Llegué hacia donde la parte baja de la ola, y evité mirar hacia arriba, dondde casi cuatro pisos de altura se alzaban sobre mi. Me coloqué en la posición que percy me había enseñado, de pie sobre la tabla, y me incliné hacia adelante, tratando de mantener el equilibrio. En unos segundos la ola llegó al lugar de Percy, y este la montó con facilidad, avanzando para intentar llegar hasta mi.

-¡Annabeth, aguanta!

El probablemente no debería haberme gritado nada, eso solo conseiguió romper mi concentración, girándome hacia atras para intentar verle. Y lo conseguí. Vi su mirada desesperada mientras yo perdía el equilibrio y me caía hacia atrás, chocando contra la parez de agua, y hundiendome en el mar.

Una vez de pequeña, había intentado meterme en la lavadora y dar vueltas. Pues bien, eso no era una centésima parte de lo que sentía. Mi cuerpo no paraba de girar, y yo intentaba mantener desesperadamente el aire dentro de mis pulmones, aun así, el agua estaba rodeándome. Pude sentir como se rompía la tabla con un sonoro chasquido, pero una parte se quedó atada a mi tobillo por la cuerda. Mi cuerpo entero estaba en llamas y mi cerebo comenzaba a fallar por la falta de aire.

Pero poco a poco pude sentir como la ola iba decreciendo, y como a intervalos mi cabeza salía a la superficie, solo para volver a meterse un segundo después. No me atrevía a coger aire, temía tragar agua y ahogarme completamente.

Llego un momento en el que sentí arena debajo de mi, pero yo ya no pensaba con claridad, por segunda vez en el día, me volví a desmayar.

-¡Annabeth! - Estaba oyendo ese grito desesperado otra vez. Quería despertarme, y decirle que todo estaba bien, pero mi cuerpo pesaba demasiado. - ¡Annabeth! Eh, chica lista, despierta. Por favor despierta. Todo esto es culpa mia, yo te metí en el agua demasiado pronto. Oh Annabeth, si tan solo hubiera esperado... ¡Vuelve, Annabeth! No me dejes, Annabeth...

No podía seguir escuchando esa voz tan desesperada. Intenté que mis párpaos se abrieran, pero pesaban demasiado.

-Percy, eh Percy sal de encima

-No, Jason, déjale. Esta pasando por algo duro.

-Pero Leo...

-¿Annabeth? ¿Es nuestra Annabeth?

-Eso creo Pipes.

Ahora también oía a mis amigas. Intente despertar esta vez con mas ganas. Cuando conseguí abrir los ojos, otra vez estaba mirando verde, pero a diferencia de la última vez, esta vez no me asusté. Solo había dos cosas que conociera que tenían ese color. El mar y los ojos de Percy. Sonreí involuntariamente.

-Eh, sesos de algas, hola.

-Annabeth, oh estas bien. Perdona chica lista. Lo siento mucho, ha sido todo mi culpa, si yo no...

Pero yo no quería oir eso otra vez. Cogí su mano, apoyada a un costado de mi cara, y la llevé hasta el lugar donde descansaba mi corazón.

-¿Ves? Estoy bien

-Gracias a los Dioses.

No pude pensar en el hecho d que había dicho Dioses, ya que sentí unos labios salados posarse sobre los mios. El beso fue lento y dulce, como una caaricia que duró unos segundos, hasta que fue arrebatado de mis brazos, y yo fui arrastrada hasta un abrazo colectivo de parte de todas.

-Estoy bien chicas. Os presento a Percy...

- ... Jackson.

-Eso, Jackson. El es mi...

- ... Novio.

-Eso, novio. Espera, ¿Que?

-Eh.. Claro, si tu quieres...

-Bien chicas, como decía el es Percy Jackson, mi novio.

-¿Percy Jackosn? - Dijo Clarisse, repentinamente emocionada - ¿El surfista?¿El mejor surfista de USA de la categoría de hasta 20 años?

- Pues... no lo se.

-El mismo, algunos también me llaman sesos de algas -Dijo mientras que me levantaba del suelo para abrazarme por la espalda. - Llámame como prefieras.

Me gire y sonreí a mi _sesos de algas. _

Al final nuestra tarde terminó en una invitación a ceanr de parte de los chicos y presentaciones de parte de mis amigas, con una parada en la feria del paseo marítimo a la vuelta. Fue una de las mejores tardes de mi vida.

La semana siguiente, Hazel presentó a su madre a su novio Frank, Piper recibio una carta firmada por: J... ason, Leo se quedó definitivamente en la casa de Claypso, y por insistencia de Chris, Clarisse tuvo una charla con su madre con la que terminaron en paz. Y yo... Bueno, yo sigo intentando aprender a surfear.


End file.
